Operation: BATTLE ROYALE
by Kairi21
Summary: At the dawn of the KND's eleventybillionth victory against adult tyrrany, the adults' authoritative rule collapsed. Kids all over the world developed an entirely new attitude towards grownups. The adults lost confidence and eventually passed the BR act.


**OperativeKai (Numbuh 13B): **Here I am (after a really looong absence ) to deliver to you peepz the experimental fic I was going to post up. Now, I only have this in my notebook (average sized notebook) up to the third page (back to back) though I have most of it up in mah' noggin'… so updates won't exactly be immediate but I promise to keep working hard to keep this fic from following the path of my other chaptered stories (i.e. Either discontinued or forgotten and abandoned).

I totally destroyed the character of the DC here (considering the fact that I practically made them good…kind of… and strayed from the plot progress after op. ZERO…) I altered their classes and some events in the show (oh, I pretty much screwed up the timeframes and such.)

Oh yeah, one last thing; this doesn't take place anytime in the show's timeframe however some events that did occur in the cartoon are mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The DCFDTL or any of the characters from the Codename: Kids Next Door show, the GREAT Numbuh Eleventy-Billion does. Furthermore, my grammar and spelling will, undeniably, be flawed. (Not that my excuses will make any of this any better… )

**Summary/Teaser/Introduction:** At the dawn of the KND's eleventy-billionth victory against adult tyrrany, the adults' authoritative rule collapsed. Kids all over the world developed an entirely new attitude towards grown-ups. At average, 800,000 students boycotted school everyday. Why settle for recess when you can have the whole day off right? Individuals below the age of 13 lived in a whole new world. Individuals below the age of 13 lived in a whole new world. A world where respect for elders was governed by no ethics.

In short, the kids got a little big-headed.

The adults (more like adult tyrants and villains worldwide) lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the Millenium Educational Reform Act...

A.K.A. The BR Act.

**Warnings:** Contains swearing, blood and gore (we'll see how good I can write that at least…I haven't written much violence before…) and bucketfuls of angst (maybe in the future chapters…). Furthermore, I don't have a proofreader so please just excuse any errors if spotted (or better yet, drop me a line to tell me)

**Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Linebreak **

Loading Kids Next Door Mission **BATTLE ROYALE**

**B**ad

**A**dults

**T**urn

**T**o

**L**urid

**E**xtremes

**R**evenge

**O**n

**Y**outh

**A**dministering

**L**achrymose

**E**xtermination

Writing Operative **Numbuh 13 **(Kairi21)

Receiving Transmission 1…

Operation: **DELIGHTFUL**

**Delightful**

**E**nemies

**L**ive

**I**n

**G**loominess

**H**earing

**T**heir

**F**ather

**U**tter

**L**amentations

**Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Linebreak **

The golden pendulum of the grandfather clock glinted as it swung from side to side. The small flame on the fireplace slowly began to die as the early hour of morn approached. A lone figure, pitch black from head to shoe, sat hunched in one of the luxurious chairs in the mansion's living room. The stillness in the room was only broken by the pendulum;s movement and the fire's sputtering attempt to stay alive.

Not much later, the room was plunged into darkness. Two yellow orbs were the only things left visible. It was the third time that week that he had a late night thinking session like this.

He thought of his Delightful children- the cause of his lack of sleep. They're behavior, always in sync with each other's, had become noticeably erratic. They're aggression towards their rivals had toned down considerably. Encounters resulted in the quintets walking past without acknowledging the members of Sector V or starting down the opposite direction without looking back. Retreat seemed to be a recurrent course of action.

No threats have been exchanged, no plots don in secret- no plans to fight the Kids Next Door. His Delightful children, Benedict suspected, somehow sensed his grief on the events about to take place- the events he had no power over. They were going to happen, and nothing, not even his wealth or power as Father, could stop them from occurring. After all, no adult wanted to be the enemy of the government.

He was not pleased. Father was not pleased at all.

1:00AM, exactly an hour after the official end of his daughter's birthday, 6 hours away from sending her to her fate along with her siblings…

… and 17 hours after losing the special cake he had prepared for them to those annoying Kids next Door- as usual.

----Flashback Ya'll! ---

"Father? May we be excused from going to school tomorrow…please?" Father could not forget the words she spoke at the table the morning of that day. It was rare that any of them spoke without the voices of the others chorusing in the back ground, and the moment was ruined when yet another one of his windows was smashed into by a young British renegade.

"All right you Delightful Dorks… HAND OVER THAT CAKE!" The boy wearing shades confidently said as he gave the signal for the other operatives to enter the room, completing the plan of surrounding the enemy.

Four heads turned to the source of the commotion, one stayed fixed in it's direction. Pale blue eyes bored into the adult's and Father found himself drowning in the empty pools of his daughter's eyes. The unrelenting stare of the girl never unnerved Father, until today. It was then that he finally understood why the children had been acting extra Delightful that morning. _She knew_- Gods, she knew.

Father concentrated on keeping his hand from shaking as he took his pipe out of his mouth and said…

"No, Clarissa. You and your siblings are going to school tomorrow." He instantly felt horrible after that. It was like he just gave them the death sentence.

For a fraction of a moment, Nigel thought he saw hurt, along with other emotions he could not read, flash through the girl's eyes before returning to their dull glazed over state. He never thought those eyes could look any more emptier.

"Very well then. We shall retire to our room, do excuse us Father." The girl bowed as she spoke. Her tone seemed to demand obedience of the other four Delightfuls.

Looking bewildered, the other four followed their sister away from the dining area and left the leader of Sector V to stare dumbfounded at their retreat.

"Take the stupid cake brat. It's…probably the last good thing you'll ever have…" Father bitterly spat out before once again putting the pipe in his mouth and walking away, in the direction of his office.

For the first time since the beginning Delightful's rivalry with the members of Sector V, their precious yummy cake was handed over to the enemy willingly…without even a complaint.

--- End of Flashback! ---

The lone figure laced his fingers together and let his elbows rest on either side of him as he sat, brooding, in his office. Moments later, all things on the small office desk lay askew on the cold floor and the man pounded his fists on the unforgiving hardness of the tiles. The light from the flames his anger produced revealed to him the mess he had created but he didn't care anymore. He had finally unleashed the pent up frustration he had felt for not being able to do anything to save them-his children. His cries of anguish floated upstairs, into the ears of the only other person who remained awake at that late hour.

Her siblings continued to breathe peacefully as she moved from bed to bed, spraying a pale green liquid unto them from a small unmarked vial. The face mask she wore was secured so she didn't inhale the substance herself.

The girl had trouble spraying one of her brothers, the red football helmet got in the way. Gently, she lifted his head and carefully slipped the obstacle out of the way then laid his head back on the pillow making sure to spray the substance on him as well. She placed the helmet on the bedside table, next to a letter identical to the ones left on the other bedside tables and continued packing a small bag with the most unusual things- a mini tool kit, a notebook, a mechanical pencil, an expensive cellular phone, some clothes and a blanket. The most peculiar of the items, however, was a scruffy old teddy bear. It's fur was an unusual brown with a blotch of red in some spots. The material of it's clothes was frayed and the amount of times it had been patched up was apparent.

After packing these things, the girl seemed satisfied and silently moved towards her own bed and got under the warm covers to lay on the soft mattress. She switched of her bed light and left the soft glow of the night light to illuminate the room.

Slowly, she allowed her tired eyes to rest and drifted off into a restless sleep. In her dreams, she was haunted by past horrors as she waited for her nightmares to come true the next day.

…Transmission Interrupted

…Connection Re-established

---Time: Earlier that day---

--- Location:Kids Next Door HQ: Sector V Treehouse---

"Oi can't believe 'ow easy tha' was!" The blonde boy known as Numbuh Four excitedly blurted out while double checking the COOLBUS's armaments to ensure everything was fine before docking at the treehouse's hangar.

"Numbuh Five thinks tha' was a little too easy." The girl with the red hat took the opportunity to bring her concerns about the matter to light. She had enough brushes with the Delightfuls to know how sneaky the English children could be. She double checked her hat just to be sure, she certainly didn't want THAT to happen again.

"Duly noted Numbuh Five I've sent a sample to moon base and results came back negative of any lethal ingredients. The leader of sector V replied- always one step ahead in the game.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., more commonly known as Numbuh Two of Sector V, checked the dials on the vehicle's dashboard before maneuvering the COOLBUS to hover over a vacant spot in the treehouse's landing platform.

"Touchdown in T-minus five seconds…" He said after seeing that the vehicle's readings were stable.

"Take her down gently Numbuh Two, we've got a cake on board." Nigel replied.

With the precision of a master pilot honed during many a flight, the boy wearing goggles veered the bus to land with a light thud on the wooden platform. Nigel stood from his chair in the cockpit and nodded to his team before giving out his commands.

"Now let's get a slice of that cake transported to every kid in the perimeter who deserves a taste of this year's victory." Numbuh One proudly commanded his team to bring down the cargo into the treehouse's control room.

Two hours into the distribution process, a young Japanese girl ran into the room. Her entrance caught the attention of the other kids in the room as she began waving the long green sleeves of her sweater in the air.

"Incoming transmission from moon base Numbuh One!" The girl excitedly announced to her leader.

"Hook us up Numbuh Three." The bald boy put down the saucer he had been eating a piece of the Delightfuls' cake from to speak to the Kids Next Door Soopreme Leader.

The girl half skipped half ran back to her console and pressed a few buttons to patch in the transmission signal. Almost immediately, the screen in front of Numbuh One flickered to life to show a girl with short blonde hair in clothes seemingly designed to resemble a Japanese emperor's regalia. Or perhaps it was the more of a samurai outfit? Nigel didn't have time to continue pondering this when the girl began speaking.

"..buh One, Numbuh One, halt all gake transportations! I rebeat, gancel da distribution brocess!" Rachel, Numbuh Three-hundred sixty-two, said in between suppressed sneezes.

As if on cue, Numbuh One sneezed rather loudly and blinked to get rid of the sudden moisture that formed in his eyes hidden behind the black of his shades.

"Oh no… don't tell be you had sobe gake doo…" Numbuh Three-hundred sixty-two looked positively ill.

"Listen Numbuh One, da kids down at da lab found sobe genedically modified strains of da cobbon cowd (common cold) in da Delightfuls' cake's icing. Id was altered so well dat we're habing problems finding a vaccine even after employing the best reverse edgineers (engineers) ever to be registered in da KND code module…"

Numbuh One's eyebrows shot up as the Soopreme Leader continued on in slightly more nasally garbled words. The girl seemed much better off than the other kids in the moon base judging by the way Numbuh Thirteen kept falling over after every sneeze.

"Yes, id seebs like we underestimated our enebies. I must admit, I didn't see dis cobing." The boy sniffed and held a tissue to his nose. Numbuh Five stood next to him holding the box of tissues for her leader.

"All transports have been stopped Numbuh One, but Numbuh Five doubts we were able to stop the outbreak in time." The 'quiet one' hid her eyes from the others with the rim of her hat. She was mentally kicking herself for being so careless. She was, after all, usually the careful one.

"Affirmative, Numbuh Five. The scans show the virus' spread has been progressive. At this rate, every kid whose had a slice of that cake and all kids that make contact with them will catch a cold before dinner time!" Numbuh Two regretfully reported.

The Soopreme Leader frowned as she listened to Sector V's status report. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane have done many devious things in the past but this seemed unusually low even for the troublesome siblings. Try as she might, the girl cannot come up with a possible motive for the heinous act. Those trouble makers were exceptionally intelligent strategists, they wouldn't do anything that would not benefit them in some way or another.

"I don't get it, whad could dos annoyances possibly hobe doo accomblish by dis?" The girl asked.

Nigel's fingers laced together as he tried to follow the logic of the Delightfuls' actions. For the past few days they had been behaving themselves. Could all that have been part of an act to fool the Kids Next Door? Was the retreat all a part of a plot to get all KND operatives sick? No- it couldn't have been. The Delightfuls would have done it before if that was their goal…

"Those cruddy Delightful Dorks! Ge'in everyone sick an' all, just befo' tomorrow's field trip too!" Numbuh Four continually pummeled the couch to relieve his uncontrollable anger.

"Leabing (leaping) Lizzies… DAT'S IT NUMBAH FOUR!" He was absolutely seething. It was just like those dorks to go and pull something like this off. Nigel imagined the five of those treacherous kids laughing out loud in their monotonous voices. Numbuh One slammed his fist on his chair's armrest.

"Huh?" The Aussie blinked dumbfounded by the Brit's sudden outburst.

"What Numbuh One meant was that the parents won't allow their kids to go to tomorrow's field trip if they catch a cold. At this rate, no one will be able to go on that field trip." Numbuh Two helped explain.

"Well that's not very nice!" Kuki indignantly chirped.

Rachel continued to listen as the mystery unfolded. It was true, the Delightful Children have always exhibited self-centeredness and that seemed like a possible motive for the sudden biological warfare.

"Numbuh One, has anybody else in your segtor touched dat gake?" Her voice was urgent as she spoke.

"Negadive, Numbuh three-hundred sixdy-two sir, I was dee only one who game into gontact wid the virus." Nigel respectfully answered.

"Good. Make sure dobody else geds sick. We're going doo sgool tomorrow and showing those prissy dorks that we gan't be beaden (beaten) dat easily!" The girl spoke with finality in her words.

Sector V saluted their commander before the transmission was ended. They were not going to let those Delightful- royal pains ruin their field trip. Determined to show their enemies that the Kids Next Door won't be defeated that easily, Numbuhs One to Five retired to their respective sleeping quarters to rest for the next day. If it was a war the Delightfuls wanted, it was a war they were going to get.

…End Transmission 1

**Numbuh 13B: **Well? How was that for my first attempt at writing KND fanfiction? Not to bad I hope, please do leave a review. Your comments help people like me improve my writing.


End file.
